Septiembre
by Vainilla47
Summary: "Ella tiene la vista en sus caderas, Mientras ella solo con ropa interior" / "Pero en aquella cama, No existe el tiempo ni el reloj" / "Es muy diferente por semana, Ella imparte clase en la universidad" / "Y después de ese verano ya comenzaron septiembre, Y de nuevo en los pasillos"
1. Septiebre

**Llevaba un tiempo queriendo hacer un fic con esta canción, Septiembre de Melendi, así que esta noche me he decidido y aquí esta, espero que os guste.**

 **En un principio en un one-shot, pero dependiendo de si os gusta o no, se podría convertir en una historia de un par de capítulos, quien sabe, depende de vosotros!**

 **Espero que os guste, comenten tanto para bien como para mal.**

 **Besos. V.**

* * *

 _ **Septiembre.**_

Maura bailaba solo en ropa interior, contorneando sus caderas al ritmo de la música que salía de su IPod, tenía los auriculares colocados para no despertar a Jane que dormía dulcemente después de una noche movida.

Jane tuvo el mejor despertar en años, al notar que a su lado no había nadie abrió los ojos y sonrió al presenciar la escena que estaba ocurriendo. Bailaba de espaldas a ella, a contra luz, parecía una ángel, pensó la morena. Seguía bailando sin percatarse de que estaba siendo observada, en uno de sus movimientos pudo observar a Jane mordiéndose el labio mirándola. No pudo contener una carcajada.

-Buenos días, dormilona.- dijo Maura quitándose los auriculares y depositando un beso en los labios de su amada.

-Mmm me gustaba lo que estaba viendo- sonrió atrapando el labio inferior de la rubia entre sus dientes que gimió ante el contacto.

Se separo de su cuerpo, volvió a poner la música en marcha, esta vez sin los auriculares, la besó por última vez y continuo con el espectáculo que estaba dando.

Repito los movimientos anteriores dándole unos toques más sexys, se acariciaba los brazos, cuello, vientre y sonriendo al ver a su chica mordiéndose el labio presa de la excitación. Estuvieron así un par de canciones, Jane memorizando todos y cada uno de los movimientos del vaivén de las blancas caderas y Maura sintiéndose más libre que nunca.

En un rápido movimiento y sin que la rubia lo viese venir acabó sentada a horcajadas encima de la morena besándole el cuello, la profesora empezó a reír al ver el lado posesivo que podría llegar a tener su alumna. Movió su cabeza hacia atrás para dejarle espacio para que hiciera su trabajo, sabiendo que al día siguiente tendría una marca donde ahora se encontraban sus dientes.

Maura puso su mano en el pecho de la morena para que volviera a tumbarse en la cama, le sacó la camiseta besando cada parte de piel que quedaba al descubierto. Sonrió al darse cuenta de los pezones ya erectos por sus bailes, pero no se quedaría ahí, paso su dedo índice por el pezón ya erecto rozándolo, casi sin tocarlo, este gesto hizo que la espalda de la morena se arquera. Atendió a cada pecho por igual, besándolos, mordiéndolos y succionándolos. Cuando estuvo ya satisfecha con el trabajo, fue bajando sus besos por todo su cuerpo, entreteniéndose en su ombligo y cadera, le retiro las bragas, besando sus piernas, después haciendo el mismo recorrido hacia arriba hasta llegar a sus labios. Jane la besó con posesión, poniendo su mano en la nuca para profundizarlo todavía más.

Coló su mano entre sus cuerpos hasta llegar a la intimidad de la morena, comprobando lo húmeda que se encontraba, en ese momento la respiración de Jane se cortó. Se separó de su cuerpo para posicionarse entre las piernas de su amada. Pasó dos dedos por su humedad, separando sus labios vaginales, soplándolo, toda su piel se erizó ante ese contacto.

-Maur…- susurró Jane medio suplicando, cosa que a la rubia la excitaba en creces.

Maura no se demoró más y atacó su sexo con la lengua, lamiendo su intimidad de arriba a bajo, alternado lamidas cortas, largas, rápidas y lentas disfrutando plenamente de su sabor. La mano de su alumna viajo hasta la rubia cabellera incitándola a continuar y profundizar el contacto.

Maura sabía que no le queda mucho para que se viniese, así que sin previo aviso la penetró con dos dedos, Jane como respuesta gritó de placer. A los pocos segundo pudo llegar al séptimo cielo llenándole la mano a Maura de sus fluidos, que esta no dudo en llevarse sus dedos a la boca limpiando todo rastro de fluido de Jane, al presenciar esa escena, la italiana creyó tener otro orgasmo.

-Wow… fue… wow- estaba sin palabras, nunca se cansaría de hacer el amor con su, actualmente profesora.

Poco a poco se fue recuperándose del orgasmo. En un rápido movimiento se colocó encima de la rubia, atrapando sus manos y subiéndolas hasta colocarlas encima de su cabeza. Jane movía su pierna de una manera que rozaba la intimidad de su acompañante, haciéndola gruñir por querer más.

-Y ahora, Señorita Isles, voy a hacerte el amor hasta que los vecinos se aprendan de memoria mi nombre- le sonrió, con la esa sonrisa marca Rizzoli que volvía loco tanto a hombres como a mujeres. Besó sus labios dándole así comenzó a uno de los muchos asaltos de esa noche.

Todos los fines de semana pasaban entre esas cuatro paredes, entre las sabanas, ignorando el mundo, solas en su mundo, donde dos cuerpos se funden formando uno, donde, al caer la luna, el tiempo se para y solo existen ellas dos en esa cama, confundiéndose las manos. Donde se van empañando los cristales producto del calor procedente de sus cuerpos, deseándose, jugando a explorarse, tanto que incluso pueden a llegar a parecer animales.

Entre semana todo es muy difícil, Maura Isles imparte clase en la universidad donde Jane Rizzoli es alumna. Ahí es todo muy complicado, los pequeños episodios de celos cuando una de las dos ve a la otra muy cerca o cariñosa con otra persona. Maura se siente como un alumno más, escondiéndose en los baños esperando a su amada, dejarse alguna nota entre los trabajos corregidos, mensajes entre clase y clase.

Siempre que está explicando o escribiendo en la pizarra es una tortura para Jane. Cuando se aparta un mechón de pelo que le molesta en la cara, cuando se pone las gafas y la mira, sabiendo el efecto que tiene en ella, se tiene que contener el levantarse y hacerle el amor encima del escritorio, pero se contiene, sabiendo que a la noche es suya, pudiendo así deshacerse de esas preciosas y tortuosas faldas ajustadas que siempre se empeñaba en llevar a clase, dejando muchas veces a más de uno sin respiración.

A ella la anatomía la arde, tiene las mejores notas de su promoción, necesita hacer que su chica se sienta orgullosa de ella, además que las clases particulares que tiene con ella ayudan muchos.

En los pasillos ni se cruzan una mirada, Maura tiene miedo, ella tiene miedo del que puedan decir, aunque Jane ya sea mayor de edad, sigue estando prohibido que un profesor se acueste con alguno de sus alumnos.

Jane ya no puede más con ese amor prohibido, ella quiere poder besar a su novia cuando le apetezca, comer con ella en la cafetería de la facultad sin ojos indiscretos, poder hacer cosas de pareja con ella, cosas tan simples como ir cogidas de la mano por la calle, salir al cine en una cita, ser como una pareja normal y no pasarse los fines de semanas encerradas en la casa de su profesora, aunque le encante el sexo con ella.

Maura le pide con lagrimas en los ojos que espere solo un poco más, que encontraran una solución, solo tienen que esperar dos semanas para que llegue el verano para poder ser libres, pero la morena no quiere seguir escondiendo su amor por la rubia al mundo entero.

Ese verano, las dos mujeres lo pasaron separadas, no se volvieron a ver, Maura se dormía llorando todas las noches por el error que cometió, con miedo de que lleguen las clases de nuevo y volver a verla, sabiendo que ese sería el último año de la morena en la facultad y luego se licenciaría.

Y después llegó Septiembre y de nuevo encontrándose entre los pasillos, esta vez sin tantas ganas, no se miran, no se buscan, no se llaman, no se tocan, una porque va con muchas prisas a dar clase y sin querer que la morena se dé cuenta que le duele ver que la olvidado y a encontrado un nuevo amor.

 _"Y ella todas las mañanas borra un corazón de tiza"_

 _-Septiembre. Melendi._


	2. Me haces falta

**Al final decidí seguirla porque querían final feliz. La no estoy muy contenta con el capitulo, tenia muchas ideas para este fic pero fue ponerme delante del ordenador y no saber como plasmar todo eso, así que al final a salido esto. Hay un personaje (enseguida sabréis) que solo esta de paso, como mucho aparecerá en el siguiente capitulo y nada más, solo esta para darle un empujón a Maura.**

 **Espero que al menos a vosotros os guste, dejarme en un comentario si os gusta o no, si queréis que la continúe o no y si hay alguna situación que queréis que aparezca.**

 **El tema de actualizaciones, intentaré una vez por semana, ya que estoy ahora mismo en blanco con estoy y no se si me vendrán situaciones o no, quien sabe.**

 **Todo aclarado, espero que os guste y no olvidéis dejar comentario!**

 **Besos, _V_.**

* * *

 **Me haces falta.**

Un mes después de que empezaran las clases.

No se habían vuelto más a ver, solo cruzaban alguna palabra relacionada con las clases, ya que por suerte o desgracia, a Maura le había toca ser la tutora de la clase de Jane.

Las cosas no mejoraban, Jane seguía con su pareja, un tal Gabriel Dean, no le gustaba para ella, sabía que la morena podía aspirar a más, pero ella no estaba en posición para opinar. Ella por otra parte, no levantaba cabeza, cada vez estaba peor, más triste, más decaída, sin ganas de nada. Se limitaba a ir de casa a la facultad, de la facultad a casa.

La echaba de menos, echaba de menos sus besos, esa manera que solo Rizzoli tenía para sacarla de quicio pero era la misma que la hacía reír como nadie. La frase de "No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes" le quedaba como un guante a su situación, sabia la maravillosa mujer que tenía a su lado pero por el que dirán, la perdió. Le dolía vivir y saber que eligió en vez del cielo el infierno.

Maura Isles caminaba por los pasillos despistada, le daba igual si se chocaba con algún alumno o no, que la gente la mirara con pena, sin saber que le pasaba, todo el mundo la conocía como una persona alegre y nadie entendía ese cambio en su forma de ser, nadie salvo una persona.

Por otro lado, Jane, estaba feliz en su nueva relación, bueno todo lo feliz que le dejaba ser el fantasma de la rubia, además verla todos los días no ayudaba, verla triste por su ruptura, Pero ella se lo buscó, se repetía una y otra vez la morena para no correr a sus brazos de nuevo, porque también la echaba de menos.

Se encontraba apoyada en su taquilla hablando con Dean cuando vio al final del pasillo a su tormento, incluso estando triste era preciosa. Se quedo embobada mirándola, no atendiendo a lo que su novio le decía, pero un grito de una mujer la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Queen of the dead!- gritó una sonriente latina desde el otro lado del pasillo. "Queen of dead"? Qué clase de mote es ese? Pensó Jane. Las pocas personas que se encontraban en el pasillo miraron intrigados el intercambio en su profesora y esa desconocida y hermosa morena.

-Pero a quien tenemos aquí, a la Evil Queen de Storybrook!- se miraron seriamente hasta que las dos estallaron en risas.- ¿Qué no vas a venir a abrazar a tu vieja amiga?

Se sonrieron y a continuación sucedió algo de lo que nadie se esperaba de aquellas dos mujeres tan elegantes y educadas. Maura literalmente se tiro encima de aquella mujer, rodeando con sus piernas la cadera de la latina, mientras giraban y se reían por el espectáculo que estaban dando. Al cabo de unos segundos y bajo la atenta mirada de una sorprendida Rizzoli, aquella "EvilQueen" bajo a la "Queen of the dead".

Se volvieron a abrazar, esta vez como dos adultas que hace tiempo que no se ven y no como dos adolescentes.

-Regina Mills, que le trae por aquí una mujer como tú?- todos los espectadores que habían tenido hace apenas unos segundos se fueron yendo a sus respectivas clases, menos dos personas que seguían observándolas.

-Me pidieron que diera un conferencia y aquí estoy, iba a llamarte esta tarde para invitarte a cenar pero no esperaba encontrarte aquí, ha sido toda una sorpresa!- dijo Regina sonriendo.

Mills y Isles se conocieron en la cafetería de la universidad en el primer año de la morena, no cursaban las mismas carreras, la rubia estudiaba patología forense y la morena filología inglesa. La morena al ser nueva no conocía nada de todo aquello, así que le pregunto a Maura y enseguida surgió la amistad entre ellas. Más que una amistad, eran amigas con derecho, solo dos amigas que se acuestan juntas, todo eso terminó hace años cuando Regina conoció a una alocada rubia llamada Emma Swan.

Jane se estaba a punto de irse de allí, ver a aquella mujer tan cerca la ponía llena de furia, celosa. ¿Celos? ¿Desde cuándo tenía celos? Si ella había pasado pagina, mil y una preguntas se apelotonaban en su mente, de una cosa estaba segura, no iba dejar que esa morena se acercara más de lo que ya lo había hecho, tenía que intervenir.

Caminó mirando móvil, directa a las dos mujeres, tropezando 'sin querer' con la latina, pisándole de esa manera el pie izquierdo.

-Ah! Joder- gritó Regina. Al mismo tiempo que Maura gritaba su nombre.

-Oh dios mío, lo siento mucho no te había visto, iba distraída y…lo siento.- cualquiera que fuera consciente de su plan, hubiese admirado su forma de actuar.

-Tranquila, no es nada, a todos nos ha pasado eso alguna vez.- sonrió como quitándole hierro al asunto.- Regina Mills, amiga de la universidad de tu profesora.- Maura la fusiló con la mirada, porque no se le tragaba la tierra? Pensó la rubia.

-Rizzoli, Jane Rizzoli, alumna de Isles.- no desvió la mirada de esa tal Mills. Finalmente se despidió dejando a las dos mujeres allí, no sin antes guiñarse un ojo a Maura que la dejo totalmente descolocada y que tampoco pasó desapercibido por la otra morena que sonrió ante la escena.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a tomar un café, por lo que he visto hay mucho de lo me tienes que contar- sonrió saliendo de la facultad.

Caminaron un par de manzanas en silencio, hasta que llegaron a una discreta cafetería a la que Maura solía escaparse en sus descansos. Pidieron unos cafés y Regina no se pudo resistir a pedir también un trozo de tarta de manzana.

-Por lo que veo las costumbres no cambian.- se sentaron en una mesa alejada pero cerca de la ventana.

-Lo mismo digo amiga, siempre rodeada de morenas sexys. Siempre lo dije, las morenas son tu tipo.- se empezó a reír al ver a su amiga toda ruborizada. – Me lo vas a contar?- levantó una ceja, muy del estilo Mills.

-Tal vez esta noche y con un par de tequilas encima- sonrió- y ahora cuéntame, como están mis ahijadas? Siguen igual de mandonas que su madre? – Regina le golpeó en el hombro.

-Ja Ja que graciosa, pues no, ahora es mucho peor, la pequeña esta en plan rabieta tras rabieta, sin duda Alex a salido a Emma.- se rieron, Maura imaginándose la escena y Regina recordando alguna travesura de sus hijas y su mujer.- Hay algo que deberías saber…-buscó las palabras adecuadas y decidió soltar la bomba.- ¡Estoy embarazada!

-Oh dios mio, Enhorabuena!- abrazó a su amiga emocionada con la noticia.

Pasaron un par de horas sentadas en aquella cafetería, hablando de todo y de nada, poniéndose al día de los casi dos años sin verse, de lo mucho que se echaban de menos, a ella, a sus ahijadas y aunque nunca lo admitiría delante de ella, a veces, incluso echaba de menos a la loca de Emma. Regina intentó evitar todo lo que podía el tema de la alumna de su amiga, Rizzoli.

Pidieron un taxi para ir al restaurante en el que habían decidido ir a cenar, una vez sentadas y cada una con una copa de vino entre sus manos, Regina sacó el tema, ya no aguantaba más.

-Y bueno, vas a contarme ya lo que te traes con aquella chica? – hizo una pausa como pensándose su nombre.- Ah, sí! Jane Rizzoli.- escuchó como su amia suspiraba y se terminaba su copa de un trago.

-Bien, realmente no se en que preciso momento empezó todo, solo sé que verla todos los días en primera fila y con la vista fija en mí, me hacía sentir cosas. Al principio solo eran mensajes entre sus trabajos, luego me dijo que si la dejaba que me invitara a un café, era su profesora y aun así acepte ese maldito café. Luego vinieron las cenas y por último los fines de semana enteros encerradas en mi habitación. –una sonrisa melancólica nació en sus labios al recordar todos y cada uno de los momentos vividos con su italiana.

Durante los siguientes veinte minutos Maura le contó toda su historia con la morena, incluida su dolorosa ruptura, sin darse cuenta de las lágrimas que corrían libres por sus mejillas. Regina en ningún momento la interrumpió, sabiendo lo mucho que su amiga necesitaba desahogarse.

-Y ahora cruzarme con ella por los pasillos y verla besándose con aquel idiota me mata lentamente.

-A ver, por lo que he podido ver hoy de ella, te ama y te echa de menos, sino, porque se ha puesto celosa al verme contigo? Crees que me ha pisado el pie sin querer? No amiga, Jane todavía te quiere y puedo apostar lo que quiera que esta con ese chico para intentar olvidarte, pero sobre todo para darte celos.- habló Regina por primera vez, le dejó unos segundos para que su amiga asimilara todo lo que había dicho.

-¿Y que sugieres que haga? Gina la he perdido para siempre, la he perdido por cobarde, pero me hace tanta falta en mi vida…-volvió a llorar, la morena la abrazó acariciando su espalda y susurrándole que todo iba a ir bien.

-Demuéstrale que estabas equivocada, que te da igual lo que la gente vaya a pesar porque estés con tu alumna, que la quieres, que te hace falta, demuéstrale todo eso. Vuélvela a conquistar como solo Maura Isles sabe.

Maura pensó detenidamente durante unos segundos y sonrió, estando de acuerdo con su amiga, ella tenía razón, siempre la tenía. Una cosa tenía clara, iba a hacer todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para poder volver a tener a Jane Rizzoli a su lado. Sonrieron mientras chocaban sus copas de vino.

 _"Tu me haces falta. Si, me arrepiento. Me odio, estoy desesperada."_

 _-Me haces falta- Jennifer López._


	3. Scars

**Aquí tenemos el capitulo 3. muchas gracias a las personas que se toman ese pequeño tiempo en dejar un comentario, no saben lo feliz que eso me hace, muchas gracias :)**

 **La frase y titulo de la canción la he dejado en ingles porque me gustaba más que traducirlo, espero que no sea un problema...mi ingles también es bastante malo so... no pasa nada.**

 **Si más, espero vuestros comentarios respecto a este cap...**

 **Lullaby21, va por ti que decías que no sabrías que hacer con tu vida sin este tercer capitulo, sin duda me sacaste una gran sonrisa :)**

 **Besos, _V._**

* * *

Ver aquella escena entre Maura y esa tal Regina, realmente le había dolido, ya no tenía ninguna relación salvo la de alumna-profesora pero, realmente había conseguido olvidarla? ¿Había pasado página? El verano con Dean había sido maravilloso, las salidas de fin de semana, las tardes de cine o videojuegos. El era atento, cariñoso y sobretodo no le importaba ir conmigo por la calle. Pero de lo que estaba segura es que para nada podía comparar sus besos o sus caricias con las de Maura, las de ella era como estar en el séptimo incluso en el octavo cielo.

Debería dejar de engañarse a sí misma, porque si realmente se hubiese olvidado de ella, que importaba lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer?

Debería dejar de fingir que no la ve por los pasillos, que no la quiere abrazar siempre que se encuentran cerca, Jane podía decir que no había nada bien en ella, porque estaba segura que si se quedaban mirándose a los ojos un par de segundos se desmoronaría y correría a refugiarse a los brazos de la persona que la había hecho daño.

Gabriel había notado el cambio en la actitud de su novia desde que Septiembre había llegado, era menos cariñosa con él, quedaban menos. Lo relacionaba todo con el comienzo de las clases, que ella querría centrarse en las clases, porque él era consciente de las maravillosas notas de su novio. Pero Dean no era ni tonto ni ciego, había notado las miradas tristes hacia una profesora suya, sabía que entre ellas pasaba algo, sobre todo con la reacción que tuvo al verla abrazada a otra mujer, literalmente atacó a la otra mujer sin motivo! Veía a su compañera sufrir y eso no le gustaba, si ella era feliz al lado de otra persona que no era él, que podía hacer? Simplemente ayudarla a abrir los ojos y si hacía falta, ayudarla a arreglar lo que demonios estaba roto entre esas dos tercas mujeres.

-Jane- silencio- Jane, cariño- repitió Dean sin éxito. Siempre que Jane tenia en una mano una hamburguesa, en la otra cerveza y un partido de los Red Sox en la tele, todo a su alrededor desaparecía. Apago el televisor.

-Oye! Estaba viendo eso!- gritó frustrada Jane.

-Y yo te estaba hablando, no me hacías caso e intervine.- estaba serio, con los brazos cruzados al pechos. Jane resopló.- Jane tenemos que hablar.

-Vaya esa es la típica frase que se dice antes de dejar a alguien. ¿Vas a dejarme?- preguntó con un hilo de vos.

-Si…y no porque ya no te quiera o haya otra persona…-hizo un silencio buscando las palabras adecuadas siendo cuidadoso- Debemos romper porque tu todavía no la has olvidado…- Jane lo miró confusa, sin entender nada.

-¿Perdón?

-Jane, por favor, no te lo niegues más, todavía la amas, no se que habrá pasado o pasa entre ustedes dos, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que todavía no las olvidado.- cada vez abre más los ojos al escuchar la declaración de su ahora ex novio, lo sabía? Cómo?

-Pero…como lo has sabido? Yo… lo siento.- dice una apenada Jane pasándose la mano por el pelo.

-No soy ciego cielo.-dice cogiéndole de las manos.- Necesitas feliz, y si lo eres a su lado que te lo impide? Tu orgullo?- los dos ríen relajando un poco la tensión que se había instaurado en el aire.

-No Gab, esta vez, no fue mi culpa…ella lo estropeó todo…- sin verlo venir Rizzoli estalló en llanto, llanto que llevaba reprimiendo desde el día en que le dijo adiós a la doctora. Dean la abrazó sin decir nada, dejando que se desahogara, susurrándole que todo iba a estar bien, que él la ayudaría a recuperarla si hacía falta, haría lo que estuviera en sus manos por no verla así de triste.

Al día siguiente todo fue bastante diferente, Maura no iba triste de esquina a esquina, solo con un solo pensamiento en mente. Jane ya no estaba oficialmente con Gabriel, aquella conversación en su casa la había ayudado mucho, dándole aquella seguridad en sí misma que había perdido. Las dos con un pensamiento en común, recuperar a la otra.

Última clase del día y de la semana, la última clase que tenia era la de Jane pero hoy no le tocaba hablar ya que para ese día tenían un documental previsto para ver. Maura se las apaño para que Jane se sentara al fondo del salón y así poder sentarse a su lado y comenzar con el plan que anteriormente Mills y ella habían preparado hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Jane se sorprendió al ver quien se sentaba a su lado pero sonrió, podía empezar a poner en marcha su plan.

Rebuscó en su mochila en busca de un papel y un bolígrafo, una vez escrito el mensaje se lo entregó a la rubia, recogiendo así su mochila y saliendo del salón.

Sonrió como una adolescente mientras desdoblaba el papel.

 _"En nuestro banco de siempre cuando terminen las clases. J"_

Lo dobló de nuevo y lo guardo en su bolso, ansiosa por que se acabasen las clases y saber que tramaba la morena.

Cuarenta y cinco largos minutos es lo que tardó en termina la clase, cinco los que tardo en recoger y dejarlo todo ordenado para el lunes y otros cinco minutos fueron los que tardó en llegar a su parque, al que se escapaban de vez en cuando entre algunas clases. Cruzó el sendero principal, dirigiéndose a un banco rodeado de arboles, apartado de ojos indiscretos. Sonrió al ver a la morena tumbada en el banco, su mochila haciendo de almohada, lo más seguro es que se hubiese quedado dormida.

-¿No sería mas cómoda una cama que el banco de piedra?- dijo para hacerse notar. Jane se sobresaltó al escucharla y casi cayendo al suelo, eso hizo reír a la rubia.

-Joder! Que susto!- Maura le lazó una dura mirada por su vocabulario.- Lo siento…-sonrió, hasta había echado de menos sus regaños.

Los minutos pasaban y ninguna de las dos decían nada, ahí sentadas en el banco, con el único sonido de fondo de la naturaleza.

-Bueno Jane, vas a decirme ya porque querías que viniera?- giró levemente su cuerpo para mirarla a la cara.

-Veras…he estado pensando…-intentó hablar pero se le formó un nudo en la garganta, así que era el tueno de explicarse de la rubia.

-Jane…yo quería que supieras lo mucho que me arrepiento por como terminó todo…-Jane fue a hablar pero la rubia la interrumpió poniendo un dedo en sus labios, dejando después su mano en el cuello de la morena.- Déjame terminar, por favor.- esta asintió dándole paso a Maura a continuar.- Fui una cobarde, dejándote ir aquella noche, sin luchar por lo nuestro. Tirando por la borda todo lo que teníamos. Si supieras lo mucho que me arrepiento, lo que daría por una noche más a tu lado, estando a tu lado, arreglando todo lo que un día destruí por estúpida…-retiró la mano del cuello de Jane para secarse una lagrima que amenazaba con salir.- Lo siento, se me ha metido un cuerpo extraño en la cornea.

Jane empezó a reír dejando a una Isles demasiado confusa, pensado lo peor, que Jane la había llevado hasta allá para humillarla por lo que le hizo, realmente se lo merecía. Sin decir nada se levantó del banco y empezó a caminar en dirección a la salida. Pero Jane fue más rápida y era más fuerte que ella. Le cogió del brazo haciéndola girar y quedando sus caras a centímetros de la otra.

-¿Por qué te vas?- pregunta preocupada Rizzoli, pensando en algo que pueda haber dicho que le hubiese sentado mal, pero ella no había apenas hablado desde que había llegado allí.

-¿Para qué te sigas riendo de mi? No, mejor me voy. – intenta deshacerse del agarre de la morena, pero lo único que consigue es juntarse más a su cuerpo, respirando el mismo aire.

-No me reía de ti, cielo.-seca con su pulgar la lagrima que finalmente había decidido caer.- Me hizo gracia que dijeras es en vez de dejar que alguien te vea vulnerable…- acarició su mejilla, deteniéndose en sus labios, contorneando con su dedo índice.

Ninguna de movió de esa posición, mirándose, buscando en los ojos un atisbo de negación en lo que estaba punto de suceder. Como la polaridad de dos polos apuestos, como el hierro y el imán, lentamente fueron juntando sus labios, en apenas en un roce de ellos. Maura posó sus manos en las caderas de Jane, aumentando el contacto, profundizando de esa manera el beso, con sonrisas en mitad del beso.

" _If I told you that I love you, but I'm doing alright without you it'd be a lie, but I could try."_

 _-Scars. Miley Cyrus._


End file.
